Procedures for nanogram level synthesis of 125I and 75Se selenoestradiol analogs were developed. The samples showed the same activity as material prepared in the macroscale synthesis. The evaluation of the utility of the prepared samples in competitive binding with estradiol receptors and, eventually in early detection and therapy of breast tumors will be continued.